Black Einherjar Rising
by OldSmoke
Summary: AU. OC. Lenneth recruits her mightiest Einherjar yet: the halfelf, halfvampire, Goth warrior Walker Mitsinorou. Chapters 1 & 2 now edited!
1. Surt springs an ambush!

_This one's also for The River City Kid._

Disclaimer: Valkyrie Profile and its characters belong to..it's Square-Enix now, I believe, since Enix no longer exists separately. Not me.

_Author's Note: This fic is going to be...different from what you're used to in a Valkyrie Profile fic. Aside from the OC, it has a rather unorthodox take on Canon. Think of it like this: It uses characters, the basic scenario and other elements from, but it doesn't follow the plot of, the game, if that makes any sense. Onward._

A typical Night in Hai-Lan. The cobblestone streets were undisturbed save for the sound of the waves gently cascading onto the shore every few moments. A peaceful autumn evening like any other. None of the villagers were aware that their tranquil village was about to become a warzone.

He was surrounded. Four of Nifelheim's elite Vanir soldiers stood all around him, waiting for their master's command. Lesser warriors would be on their knees, pleading for their life. He was Different.He was merely annoyed.

He'd been clubbing in Hai-Lan's trendiest bar, flirting with the island's prettiest girls before being accosted by these weaklings.

The leader of the Vanirused his divine powers to levitate onto a nearby rooftop to survey his prey.

"Walker Mitsinorou!" Surt yelled, "you will serve me or die!"

That did it.

"Fool! Think you I'd give in so easily? You have no idea what you're in for! _Baka_!" Walker defiantly declared. He wasn't in the mood for getting his Simple Plan shirt dirty, nor his black leather jacket, tight black leather pants complete with pentagram belt buckle, for that matter. Yet Walker could never back down from a challenge, especially not from opponents as lame as these. His handsome good looks alone were enough to strike fear into any less-handsome opponent. The half-elf, half-vampire sported shoulder-length onyx black hair that gracefully shifted in the autumn breeze, black eyeliner to complement his light complexion, with a rock-hard body whose toned abs and rock-hard muscles were just barely distinguishable under his impeccable clothing.

Surt's elite Vanir guards stared dumbfounded with surprise as the dashing Goth warrior backflipped onto a nearby rooftops. In a single smooth movement he drew his family's famed ancestral blade 'delightful catastrophe,' a sword so powerful that even that even the gods lived in fear of it. He assumed a fighting stance and steeled himself for his opponents' attack. Surt smiled at Walker's refusal.

"A pity that a warrior as fine as you should choose the path of death. Guards! Attack and leave nothing for the burial!" The four Vanir soldiers leapt onto Walker's rooftop and drew their blades in preparation. The hybrid used his elite vampire powers to size them up.

_Soldiers? He sends mere grunts against me,_ thought a furious Walker. His eyes changed from Nifelheim steel-blue to blood red. _I'll have him impaled on my blade for this insult!_

Before Surt's soldiers could get within a few feet of the Gothic warrior, Walker raised his arms, and with a scream of "_Kaminari_," huge bolts of lightning shot out of his palms to incinerate the hapless vanir. Nothing was left of them but piles of ashes when the smoke cleared. Surt cackled and was oddly pleased with the annihilation of his troops.

"Impressive, Mitsinorou-San, but you have yet to witness Nifelheim's true power. Come forth..._Fenrir_!" A demonic howling split the silence of the night. Out of the shadows leapt the blue wolf-demon of legend, snarling at the half-elf, half-vampire hybrid, eager to sink its fangs into his white flesh. The Goth's elite vampire powers instantly assessed the beast's strengths and weakness.

_Formidable ice-based attacks, but a corresponding weakness to fire_, Walker noted. Without warning Fenrir used it's ice-breath to try and freeze Walker where he stood, intending to follow up with a physical attack to shatter his frozen form.Fortunatley Walker was expecting this and deftly jumped twenty feet into the air to avoid it. Coming back down, Hunter decided to take the initiative.

"_Hi_," The Sword Magician commanded. Magical blue flames enveloped his blade, lending it fire-element attack properties.

Seeing Walker land, Fenrir used its strongest attack: Howling Hazard. The wolf sped towards its target, leaving a white streak as it did. Walker held his flaming sword out, stepped aside, and let momentum do the rest. The sword cut along the entire length of the wolf's body in addition to causing it to burst into flames. Fenrir's dash slowed to a trot and then halting completely before falling to the ground where it stopped moving. Walker's nose wrinkled as the foul smell of burning fur filled the air.

"Now that's what I call a hot dog."

_Clap. Clap. Clap_. The Goth turned to see Surt slapping his palms together from the opposite rooftops.

"Excellent, Mitsinorou-San. It seems the tales of a mighty half-elf, half-vampire Sword Mage were indeed true. My offer is this: join forces with me, and with our combined powers we shall overthrow Odin and rule Valhalla and Midgard alike."

"Do you not care that I killed forces loyal to you just a few moments ago?"

"A calculated sacrifice. Do I not profit if I lose a few followers to gain one worth a thousand? Join me." The goth drew his sword and aimed the point the Lord of the Vanir.

"Fool! I would never have anything to do with the god who killed my sister Sakura! Prepare to feel Walker Mitsinorou's unstoppable hand of justice!" Surt's face twisted into a snarl. His entire body began glowing with magical energy. The Vanir god began the incantation of his strongest attack before Walker could react.

"_I invoke the rites of fiery Muspelheim and give thy soul up to the inferno's embrace...Ifrit Caress!_" Huge fireballs shot out at the hybrid Sword Mage and his image was lost in the immense firestorm that quickly began consuming all of Hai-Lan, devouring the buildings constructed with wood and paper. When the smoke and fire at last died down, Walker was nowhere to be seen amid the smoking ruins of Hai-Lan.

"Ashes to ashes," Surt snickered.

"You wish," a voice said behind him. Surt turned and did a double-take when he saw the noble goth standing only a few feet away, wearing a contemptuous smirk.

"WHAT! B-but how?" The mightiest of the Vanir was at a loss for words.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know that my elf blood gives me complete immunity to fire attacks? Somebody didn't do their homework..." Walker teased in a singsong voice. The incredibly handsome goth then drew his sword. "Perhaps Queen Hel of Nifelheim will teach you to be a better student, Surt-Chan." It was Walker's turn to glow with magical energy as he prepared his purify weird soul technique. "_Rejoice! Deliverance for thine lameness is at hand! Finishing Strike: Delectable Climax_!" A white sphere of concentrated destructive magic shot out from the tip of Walker's sword and rapidly expanded at the rate of several feet every few moments. Surt stared as though in a daze at the sphere, only shaking out of his stupor when its edges came into contact with and began consuming his body. Cursing himself for underestimating Walker's powers, he gathered his remaining strength for a teleportation spell.

Walker realized his mistake of standing too close to his target too late, leaving him with not enough time to escape the sphere's expansion. His mortal body was consumed in seconds.

The image of a woman dressed in blue armor blurred for a moment before coming into focus. Walker stood up from where'd he'd been laying, noting the empty void they were stood in before addressing her.

"Ah, you must be a Valkyrie, one of the famed battle-maidens whose task is to choose only the finest warriors for service in Valhalla, am I right?" The death goddess seemed taken aback by the gothic warrior's bluntness.

"Yes, I am actually. I must admit that your powers are indeed impressive. The Aesir could well use the powers of a Sword Mage who had nearly destroyed Surt himself. Will you journey with us?"

"Nearly? So he survived, then," Walker mused._ Shimatta_, he cursed to himself. "Of course I shall. Valhalla doesn't accept just any warrior, right? it's only the best of the best that get in. With you guys is where I belong, then. Sign me up."

Taking Walker Mitsinorou's soul into her, Lenneth felt concern manifesting itself in her psyche. It was very unusual for newly recruited souls to accept the role of Einherjar so eagerly. The only other whose enthusiasm equaled Walker's was Badrach, and she had made an exception for the brutish thief. She preferred uniformity- it was in her nature. In any case, the goddess decided, her newest Einherjar's powers promised to be an impressive asset indeed.


	2. Walker takes charge!

There was an air of curiosity over the grassy meadow just outside Vilnore whereLenneth had ordered the Einherjar to gather. All they knew was that Valkyrie was bringing a new Einherjar to meet them, as was the custom when a newcomer joined their ranks. They talked amongst themselves, speculating what the newest warrior would be. A Swordsman? Mage? A man or woman? Finally, Lenneth and Walker materialized into the field, instantly ending the speculation. The female Einherjar gasped at the Goth's handsome face, pasty white skin and rock-hard body.

"Oh my goodness, he's gorgeous," Nanami whispered.

"Eh, I've seen better," Mystina snorted disinterestedly.

"Come on Misty, you're blushing as much of any of us. ," Nanami said.

Walker looked over his comrades with growing horror. He couldn't believe it. This was what he'd signed up for?

"Lenneth-Sama? May I speak with you? Alone?" he hissed to her. The Goddess nodded and told the Einherjar they would return shortly. They walked some distance away, out of the the Einherjar's earshot.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. New souls that she had recruited would often look to her as a mother figure, seeking her advice and support as they adapted to their new lives as weapons of the gods.

"You never said I'd be fighting with a bunch of retards and woman watching my back! How could you overlook this?" Walker screeched indignantly. Lenneth's eyes opened wide at this complaint.

"You object to fighting alongside women? Have you failed to notice that I myself am one?" There was no anger in her voice, only surprise at such a concept.

"I make an exception for you on account of you being a Goddess, Lenneth-Sama. However, In my experience, they are too stupid to be of any use on the battlefield and are fit only for menial chores and childbearing."

"I must disagree with you. My female Einherjar have proven themselves to be more than adequate on the field of battle. I'm sorry that you object to the idea of fighting alongside women but that is simply how it is going to be." Walker's response to this was to snort in disgust. "Now, if you have nothing else to discuss I suggest you get acquainted with the other Einherjar."

Walker was thus forced to exchange names and introductions with the other Einherjar. At times he could barely restrain himself from launching into a detailed criticism of their fashion sense, weaponry, lack of physical beauty and the lamentable state of their personal hygiene , His mood did brighten when he found his old friend Arngrim amongst their ranks, and the two spent some time together catching up on old times and swapping stories. Following the introductions, Valkyrie made an announcement.

"Suo, Aelia, Yumei, and I shall be embarking on a journey to the Cave of Oblivion. The rest of you are to train your skills until our return." Valkyrie then nodded to Mystina, who summoned three dragon lords to serve as training dummies. Walker, who was at least a thousand times more powerful than the other Einherjar, saw no reason to participate and told Lenneth as such. Kashell, who had been a real pain in the ass ever since Walker met him, began jumping up and down while shrieking in his distinctive-high pitched voice.

"Make him do it, Valkyrie! Make him! Make him! Make him!" Lenneth shot a pained look at Walker, revealing that she had suffered through his tantrums before.

"Humor him, would you?"

Walker reluctantly accepted. Valkyrie gathered her chosen warriors and flew off into the distance, leaving the rest of them to train. Walker watched and with amusement as the sword-bearing Einherjar dashed forward and uselessly hacked away at the dragon lord's huge broadsword in a feeble attempt to crush its guard. At last it was Walker's turn. Summoning his magical power, the goth moved his arms in complex pattern and shouted "_hana yori dango_!"

An deafaning explosion explosion roared across the valley. Seconds later, a shockwave that would later circle the globe three time knocked the Einherjar to the ground. A smoky mushroom cloud slowly drifted towards the sky that eventually reached Valhalla itself, causing a minor panic. After half an hour, when the dust and smoke finally dissipated, they saw that the three dragon lords had been vaporized. Not only that, but the lush green valley they were in had been devestated by Walker's explosion, transforming it into a scorched wasteland of smoke and fire that could have been mistaken for Muspelheim itself.

"What the hell did you do that for, you idiot?" Kashell shrieked.

"Calm down, Kashell. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Mind your own business, Mystina!" Kashell snapped. No sooner had the words left his mouth that he found himself in Walker's headlock, his arm around the blue-haired heavy merc/adventurer's neck like a vise of iron.

"That's no way to speak to a lady, freak! Even if she has no place on the field of battle!" the goth warrior hissed as Kashell squirmed helplessly.

"Janus, help!" But the disgraced ex-knight, who was Walker's best friend now, responded by flipping Kashell the bird. "Arngrim, Jayle, Grey, somebody help me!"

"Sorry Kashell, but you've had this coming for a while," Arngrim smiled. "It'll do you good to have your ego taken down a notch."

"Apologize to her!" Walker ordered, tightening his grip for good effect.

"Mystina, I'm sorry," Kashell whimpered, practically in tears. Walker released his captive. No sooner had he turned his back when Kashell perfidiously launched a treasonous attack on the the charismatic Sword Mage. Walker was well aware of this betrayal by his elite vampire powers. The goth used his magic powers to teleport behind Kashell just as he struck. Walker kicked him in the small of his back to send his down onto the soil. Kashell turned around to find the point of Walker's sword at his throat.

"Not today,_ gaijin_. But keep it up and I won't be so merciful. Behave yourself." At these words the rest of the Einherjar burst into applause, happy to see their proudest member humiliated.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to and saw that Valkyrie's party had returned.The Goddess had her arms crossed and was staring at Walker and Kashell with a stern gaze, like that of a mother grown weary of her two sons' arguing over a toy.

"Oh, me and Kashell having were a fencing match to improve our skills. Training, just like you said, Lenneth-Sama. Right, Kashell?" Walker stressed, lightly kicking Kashell's shin with his foot to get the point across.

"Yeah. Fencing."

_In the next exciting chapter, Walker accompanies Lenneth on a Journey to Brahms' castle, where the Lord of the Undead reveals some shocking revelations! Plus: Surt sends a certain dragon to kill walker- who could it be? Hint: Think Asgard Hill! Will Kashell behave himself? Some Walker/Nanami too! R/R!_


End file.
